Pouch making devices for making roll-your-own tobacco pouches are known. There are two types of roll-your-own tobacco pouches. A first type has a pillow shape. The lower end of the pouch more or less has a V-shape. A second type has block-bottom shape. A block-bottom shape is a known shape in the packaging industry. The bottom of the pouch has a certain width and is created by three folds which form a W-shape or at least shape which shows some resemblance to a W-shape. Both types are used.
Generally, these two types of pouches require different devices for making the pouches, because the shapes are very different. In the present invention, the insight was developed that it is possible to make both types of pouches with a single device.
Furthermore, the insight was developed that it is possible to increase the speed of making tobacco pouches. In the field of the art, there is a continuous need to increase the production speed of such devices.
Furthermore, the pouches are made from a film by applying heat welds on the film. After the heat welds are made the individual pouches are cut from the film. The weld station typically welds during a stop in a stop/go movement of the film. The folds are typically made when the film is moved at a constant speed. In order to make a transition from a constant movement to a stop go movement, a buffer device is required. In the present invention the insight was developed that there is a relationship between the accuracy of the folds and the overall arrangement of the buffer device and the folding devices. It was found that this relationship is in particular relevant for block-bottom pouches. Block bottom pouches have three folds which define the bottom, and these folds are sensitive to slip. In other words, the folds do not always stay in the required place after they have been made.
A further issue is the position of a paper or carton middle layer. Tobacco pouches are often made from a multi-layered film, comprising at least a first outer layer of plastic, a middle layer of paper or carton and another outer layer of plastic. When more layers are present, the middle layer may be an interior layer. Generally the paper or carton layer is not fastened to the plastic layers but simply positioned in between the outer layers. This creates a risk that the middle layer does not stay in the required position during further processing. When the weld seams are subsequently made, the paper or carton layer may be in a wrong position.